Session Three
The party is arriving at Connom and Lhat. Start As you move closer to Connom and Lhat the woods around you suddenly end in a ragged line. You find yourself in a clearing made of stumps and tall grass, the road you've been following leads to a small dock a good 1000ft away set in the bank of a large river. The river is dark blue and the opposite bank sits far in the distance. Small white tipped waves move across the of the water, breaking against the side of open barges. Some stacked high with cargo and riding low in the water and some with nearly bare decks. At the dock you see there is a small boat tied up, bobbing in the swift current. Near the dock a person is lying in grass on their back, a hat pulled over their face and a paddle lying at their side. BRIDGE CROSSING The bridgeman is Jamund, a midle aged man with tanned, leathery skin. He is lazy, but will do his job if prodded. The fee for the ferry is 1sp for 1 trip. He can carry himself and four people, or himself 1 person and the mule, he cannot take the cart easily. He will tell the party that they can wait for a ferry-bardge, but the next one is a few days out. If asked the council has refused a bridge as it may impede water traffic. INTO THE CITY As you set out from the docks the road follows the river, its not long before you stand atop a hill looking down at Connom and Lhat. From this distance, there is no distinction between the two towns and your first impression is that of an anthill. Low set buildings of clay and stone press together, a few occasionally jutting up into a second story. From what you can see there are no proper roads, the narrow streets are filled with people and brightly colored stalls. The rare break between the smooth buildings leads into a series of complicated and twisting alleys. The only obvious sign of order is in the river landing, the entire western side of the city seems to be comprised of docks and moores, with countless barges shuffeling cargo about. Things to learn in the city: Seicria is perched on the borders of both nations. - Anyone House Warbrick has allied themselves to Seicria - Anyone Lorokia at this point has not given an answer. - Council (commoners won't know but will guess) Aurantir said no and was attacked - Anyone Seicreia ruler is thought to have gone mad. -Anyone Things which can happen in the city Ren tries to pick the party's pocket Something for Linny too blunder into Tracker hired to find the group will talk to them first, then demand to see their weapons. He will recognize that the wounds inflicted were not from them. Locations in the City The Spanned Reed: Bar and Inn, features an open mic stage. The owner is Devin Gallow, a thin man with a pencil moustache. The laughing fox: Bar where Ren the urchin sometimes sleeeps. The owner is Pepper Roseleaf, a self-made woman. She will will recognize that Linny is of a high-ranking house, but won't know who. Plenty of nobles from lorokia and sobejon visit the city. Council hall: Where the two town's elected representitives meet and decide local matters. An appointment is required to see the council. The person in charge of letting people in the Selen, a guard who considers common folk to be the true backbone of society. She will think them a traveling troupe and will think they want to perform for the council. She will carry this impression forward and will try to stonewall the party, demanding proof of Linny's heritage. The ring will get them on the list, which extends multiple months in the future. Selene will hint she is open to a bribe. The cot being 10 gold coins, she will offer the party a chance to do her a favor as well. "As far as you're concerned I am the council." The City Council City council does not like the actions of Seicria and does not understand why House Warbrick folded. City council advisor who is a sorcerer/wizard who masks as monk Don't be afraid to knock out players. We occasionally have to answer to the houses, but we hold the power. The river is the cheapest way to move goods inland and the city profits greatly. The Council knows Many believe this is because he is taking the council of a sorcerer -Council The city council wants to persuade lorokia to resist. - Council City council does not like the actions of Seicria and does not understand why House Warbrick folded. - Council Lorokia at this point has not given an answer. - Council (commoners won't know but will guess) Thudpuckers fist 5% chance to stun The story with the knight is a book in the aursntir library (edited)